


Happy Ending

by Succubitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I headcanon them as switches so this fic is very self indulgent for me, Lio tops then he bottoms from the top and then he just bottoms - the dick is just that good, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Post-Canon, Riding, Slice of Life, banter counts as foreplay right?, galo get's pampered because he deserves it, its my brand - two idiots who are horny and in love, lio just has a lot of feelings okay, please forgive my terrible sense of humor, soft and sweet mixed with hard smut, well whatever galo's version of dirty talk is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubitch/pseuds/Succubitch
Summary: After Galo throws his back out at work, Lio figures out a way to make him feel better.(With his dick.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been 4 years but I actually wrote something. This was based off a prompt from a smutty prompt generator that was supposed to be short but spiraled out of control. Long story short - I've had Promare brainrot for a year and I wanted to write something for it. To my SU fans who came to check this out - hi again, give Promare a watch. It's a fun time. I hope you all enjoy my incredibly self indulgent 7.2k smut disaster.

When Galo gets home that evening, Lio can immediately tell that his boyfriend has had a bit of a rough day. 

Even with his 1000 watt smile and his usual exuberant declaration of, “Lio! I’m hoooo~me!” (Why does he feel the need to yell this every time? Lio has to wonder as he stands literally 10 feet away in their shared 1 bedroom apartment), he can sense an unusual stiffness in his boyfriend’s posture. 

Lio crosses the distance of the room in an instant and grabs two fistfuls of Galo’s jacket and pulls him down to his height for their usual ‘welcome home’ smooch, but instead of warm soft lips and a strong arm snaking itself around his waist, Galo recoils back against the door with a grimace and a pained groan emanating from deep in his throat.

“Ahhh...f-fuck!”

“Galo? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” Lio’s hands fly up and cup his face, trying to figure out how to help his boyfriend.

“No, don’t worry. I’m fine. I just think I threw out my back at work today. Sorry, probably should have warned you.” The pain seems to pass and Galo pulls Lio up to his tiptoes, kissing him properly this time. 

Lio pulls away gently and winces sympathetically. “So, then you’re _not_ okay, Galo. What did you do to yourself?”

“Okay, so first I was helping Lucia do some work on the Matoi tech and she needed something heavy lifted and Varys was busy, so I figured, what the hell, I can do it myself. So I picked up the parts and they _might_ have been a bit heavier than I thought they would be, but I still was able to lift them! Even if I maybe felt, one teeny, tiny little back spasm. It was no big deal, I swear! So after I was finished helping Lu, I went over to the weight room and figured I could try and stretch it out, yanno?”

Lio can only let out an exasperated sigh at that, “And let me guess, it got worse?”

Galo laughs and rubs a hand through the back of his hair, “Yup! Wow, Lio, you’re good at this. Yeah, so I tried to do some stretches and foam rolling and it definitely didn’t help at all. Or at least I’m not sure if it did because I was only at it for like 10 minutes before the sirens started blaring-”

“Oh my god, Galo-”

“And I wasn’t about to let some dumb back pain get in the way of doing my job and saving those people! They needed me. It was nothing me and my burning soul couldn’t handle!”

Lio already has Galo by the wrist and leads him to lay down on the couch before plopping himself down on the other end. He already has a pretty good idea where this story is going to land on the ‘Galo being an idiot’-scale.

And Galo rambles on, “So on the call there was this older lady trapped up on one of the higher floors, right? So Lucia launched me up in my Matoi tech. The crowd that had gathered around the building was cheering for me and everything! So that part was great. Anyway, I found the lady, but she had panicked and twisted her leg so she couldn’t walk very well. The path to the roof was blocked off from debris and the building was losing its structural integrity pretty quickly, so I used the gear to carry her down. That wasn’t so bad until we were almost at the bottom and there was another collapse in the stairwell. It was getting pretty hot and smokey by that point and we didn’t have any time to lose. Unfortunately the Matoi tech was too big to squeeze through, but I could on my own. So I picked up the lady and carried her out to safety! And my back definitely hates me for that. But that’s the price I had to pay for getting her out safely. Oh, and Lu yelled at me for losing my gear again. Oh well…” 

Lio knew he shouldn’t have expected anything different from Galo. This is just who he was - selfless to a fault and willing to do whatever it took to save everyone that he could. It’s part of what brought them together in the first place. It’s part of why Lio is so very much in love with him. But his desire to recklessly do good, sometimes even at the risk of his own safety, came with a certain amount of dread for Lio. Definitely something he didn’t like to spend too much time thinking about.

“So, how was your day? Any progress with the Burnish housing grant?” Galo is all smiles as he plops his legs directly into Lio’s lap, completely ignoring the ‘ _seriously?’_ look that he gets in return. 

“Actually, yes,” Lio muses as he picks up the warm cup of tea that he had been nursing prior to Galo walking in the door, “I have a meeting with the interim governor tomorrow afternoon to discuss some of the finer details.” He gestures at the literal mountain of paperwork currently stacked across the coffee table that Lio has deemed his base of operations. 

“But don’t change the subject. Should I call the doctor? Maybe you should stay home from work tomorrow.”

“What? No! Lio, I’ll be fiiiiiine! You’re overreacting. I’ll pop two muscle relaxants and be good as new by tomorrow morning. You’ll see.”

Lio isn’t entirely sure how satisfied he is with that answer, but he decides to let it slide as they get ready to settle in for the evening. He lets Galo rest on the couch as he goes about making them both some dinner. Having spent the majority of his life on the run and surviving off of canned and prefab food, it was safe to say that his cooking abilities left something to be desired. Seven months past the Parnassus disaster and Lio hasn’t mastered much beyond boxed mac n’ cheese and slightly less than charred black toast. Luckily, Galo had made a tasty pasta and vegetables dish the other night with plenty of leftovers to be eaten now. So he sets about heating it up and diving up the noodles between two plates before bringing both over to the couch.

“Aww sweet! Thanks babe. I’m starving.” Galo accepts the plate and fork and begins digging in with gusto. Meanwhile, Lio bites back the urge to smile as his face heats up on hearing that little pet name. He’s been officially together with Galo for five months and even now he’s still surprised at all the little things Galo does that makes his heart skip an extra beat. In little more than half a year, Lio had gone from the “big bad” leader of the Mad Burnish to a domesticated, live-in boyfriend. A part of him wonders if the old Lio would be disgusted by the sappy idiot he has become, but as he glances over at Galo, finished with his food and now staring at Lio with a dopey grin and love in his eyes, he realizes he’s exactly where he wants to be. 

“Yeah?” Lio raises an eyebrow at Galo’s blatant staring while he finishes his last bite of food. He manages to find an empty spot to abandon his plate on the coffee table between the piles of grant applications and stacks of takeout menus. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Nah,” Galo drawls with a lazy smile, “you’re just cute is all.” 

A frown instinctual spreads across Lio’s face at the ‘cute’ comment. but there’s no real anger behind it. Dressed in a pair of loose joggers and one of Galo’s gigantic t-shirts, accented with messy hair and a pair of fuzzy house slippers, Lio did acknowledge that his currently look lacked the sheer ‘sex and violence on two legs’ vibe that his leather Mad Burnish outfit did. But still, Lio Fotia was not _cute_. And Galo would do best to remember that.

Carefully taking Galo’s empty plate and stacking it on the table, Lio makes his move to climb on top of where Galo was laying down, taking extra care to make sure he wasn’t putting too much of his weight on his torso. At some point between sitting on the couch and Lio making food, Galo’s jacket and shirt had mysteriously disappeared as they usually did upon walking in the front door. 

Lio opts to straddle Galo’s hips, sitting up with his arms crossed and giving Galo his best impression of being angry at getting called ’cute’. “Thymos, what have I said about calling me ‘cute’?” 

Galo doesn’t even pretend to look remorseful, instead a look of glee spreads across his face upon seeing Lio lord over him. He could practically hear the excited ‘Eee!” noise he sometimes makes when Lio decides to get real bossy with him. “Oh, I’m sorry _Big Boss,_ you’re sooo tough in your bunny slippers! What are you gonna do? Punish me? My burning soul can take whatever you dish out, firebug.” Galo wiggles his eyebrows as he eggs him on further.

Lio huffs and rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. He’s not going to take the bait that easily. Instead he pinches Galo by his nose and playfully shakes him. “You’re _such_ an idiot.”

Galo laughs and swats the hand away, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Galo’s hands find Lio’s wrists and pull him down gingerly on top of him, until their noses brush and Lio can feel the warmth of Galo’s breath against his lips.

“Mmmm,” Lio hums in agreement, “lucky me.” Galo pulls him down that last centimeter keeping them apart, letting their lips slide together in a perfect kiss. It doesn’t stay chaste for long before Lio feels the tip of a tongue nudge against his lips and a pair of strong hands creep their way under his too-large shirt until they are gripped tightly around Lio’s lithe, little waist. 

He already likes where their night is heading and Lio can’t help but thread his fingers through the long, blue strands of Galo’s mohawk, pulling him deeper. Lio loves this feeling, just being completely engulfed in Galo’s warmth. With his eyes shut tight, the world around him just melts away and he surrenders all of his senses to the man lying trapped beneath him. He can’t get enough of the way he tastes, or the little whimpers and moans he makes against his lips, and he smells like smoke and fire and it makes Lio ache in the best possible way. It’s overwhelming how obsessively in love he is with this man. With the Promare gone and his entire life’s purpose basically null and void, Lio finds himself okay with filling that empty void in his soul with all the love and kindness his boyfriend showers upon him. His heart thuds heavily in his chest and it sounds like _Galo, Galo, GALO._

Lio is delighted to find that Galo is on the exact same page as him with where their make-out session is heading when the hands gripping his waist slowly make their way down and grab two big handfuls of his ass to grind their hips together. He’s already half hard in his pants and he can feel Galo’s thick length rub up against his own, making him ache even more. Lio loves to meet him with a challenge head on so he picks up the pace and grinds their cocks together just a little harder.

Galo pulls back breathlessly from their kiss with a moan. He looks hazy and a bit debauched from just a little foreplay and Lio feels like there’s fire burning through his veins again. 

“Mhmm, fuck, firebug, have I ever told you how good you look on top of me?” Galo lips find the sweet spot between his neck and his jaw and works on sucking a bright red love bite against Lio’s pale skin. Lio can only shudder and grip Galo’s hair a little tighter as he feels the man beneath him kiss his way down the column of his neck and nip the jut of his collar bone. 

“I-Is it because it reminds you of our first fight?” Asked Lio, sounding a bit more breathless than he liked to admit. “When I had you cornered on top of the pharmaceutical building?” 

He hears Galo chuckle a little at that, his lips pressing a smile against his skin. “Hmm, no, I think it reminds me of when I saw you sitting on that cool-ass flame throne you made. You know how to make a hell of an introduction, firebug.” 

“I do miss it. But it’s gone. Although, it’s pretty comfy right here,” Lio rolls his hips against Galo for emphasis, “Maybe I’ll make you my new throne instead.”

“Mhmm…yeah, I could get behind that. Or...” Galo muses, “I could be your new bike and you could _ride_ me.” He adds with a saucy wink.

Lio bursts into a fit of laughter at that, pulling back from Galo so he could catch his breath. God, he was such a dork sometimes. Galo tries to pull him back down by sitting up except... 

“Ahh..fuck!” Galo jolts up underneath him, tossing him backwards and nearly falling off the couch in the process. “Shit! Sorry Lio. I think my back is still pretty messed up. Maybe it would be better if we moved this to the bed?” 

Lio picks himself up off the couch with the sigh. Looks like sexy-time on the couch was not going to happen. He’d make sure Galo made it up to him later, but for now, Lio was going to try his damndest to make sure Galo could relax and feel better before going to bed for the night.

“C’mon! Time to get up.” Lio does his best helping Galo get to his feet again, “How about I go run you a hot bath with some epsom salt. You can soak in that for a while and see if that helps. And besides, you need a good cleaning anyway because you smell like a bonfire.” 

“Aw babe, I thought you liked that? You usually get pretty frisky when you tell me I smell smokey.” Galo pulls him in for a tight embrace and Lio gets suffocated with a face full of titty. Somewhere in the back of Lio’s mind he acknowledges that if he had to die someday, this wasn’t a bad way to go. Still, now wasn’t that time, so he pushes himself away.

“I prefer when you smell like smoke but _aren’t_ in considerable amounts of back pain. Now go soak in the tub.” Lio then drags him in the direction of the bathroom. Once there, Galo sets about stripping and running the hot tap while Lio digs around for the epsom salts under the sink. With everything set up and Galo gently maneuvered into the tub, Lio leaves him alone to soak and relax.

He goes about his business for about half an hour before he hears Galo holler his name from the bathroom. Lio pops his head in the door and is grateful when he finds Galo in one piece and _not_ with his head cracked open on the floor. 

“Hey, Lio, think you can help me up? I want to take a real shower before we head to bed.” 

So he does, taking extra care to make sure neither of them take a tumble in the slippery tub. With Galo seemingly good to go, Lio moves to leave, but finds Galo hasn’t loosened his grasp on him.

“Liiiiooo,” he croons suggestively as he tries to pull him into the shower spray, “you should join me in the shower. To help me clean those hard to reach spots, yanno, cuz my back and all?” 

“Ughhh! Don’t get me more wet!” Lio bristles like an angry cat as he tries to get away. “No thanks. I was going to take one in the morning anyway.”

“C’mon babe, I’ll make it good for you.” Lio can see him suggestively waggle his eyebrows behind his wet mop of hair. “We can pick up where we left off on the couch.”

“You want to get handsy with me in a slippery shower with your back all messed up? As tempting as that sounds, between that and the fire you put out, I think you’ve had enough brushes with danger for one day.” And with that, he quickly draws the curtain shut between them. 

“Booooo. Fine.” He grumbles from behind the plastic sheet. “Then can you look around to see if you can find those muscle relaxants? They’re probably somewhere in the hall closet near the first aid kit and other pain killers. I’ll take them when I get out.” 

“Alright,” Lio calls out, “I’ll go look for them now.” He finds the shelf in the closet Galo mentioned and tucked towards the back is a basket filled with odds and ends of different over the counter medications. He rifles through the pile of boxes and pill bottles trying to find the right one. 

It takes him a few moments but he finally finds the right bottle, giving it a quick little shake to make sure there are still pills in it. He was in luck, it seems, as the bottle was mostly full. He takes his hard earned prize and hastily shoves the basket back into the closet. However, he knocks his elbow against something on the way out and it tumbles down to the floor, landing with a loud ‘ _thunk!_ ’ against the hardwood.

In front of Lio on the floor is a small bottle labeled “Baby Oil”. He’s never seen it before, but as he reaches down to pick it up, he’s suddenly struck with a very _fun_ idea. Grabbing his phone, he quickly Google’s “baby oil” and “massage” and is immediately disappointed to find out that it is NOT recommended to be uses for such a purpose, however, he quickly discovers that olive oil is a great massage oil and he knows they have a bottle tucked away in the pantry.

The useless baby oil is quickly shoved back into the closet to be forgotten once again and Lio heads to the kitchen instead to find what he was looking for. With both bottles in hand, Lio drops by the bathroom and deposits two pills on the counter. Smirking, he tries to hide his laughter as he hears Galo singing some very bad shower karaoke from behind the curtain. The bottle of olive oil accompanies him back to the bedroom. 

Once inside, Lio wastes no time in setting up for the pampering treatment he has planned. The lights are dimmed, a fresh towel is laid down on the bed, and Lio strips down to his bikini cut underwear knowing full well what a bitch it would be to get the oil stains out of his clothes. He thinks about lighting some candles too, but he knows how Galo feels about a bunch of open flames in such a small, enclosed area and he decides against it. Maybe another time.

It’s not long until Lio hears the shower taps squeak shut and he can hear the sounds of Galo finishing up in the bathroom. Lio positions himself on the bed in the meantime, sitting on the edge, legs spread wide apart as he normally sat, and the bottle of olive oil in hand.

After what feels like an eternity, Galo comes into their shared bedroom, stark nude save for a towel around his waist. His normally gravity defying hair is slightly damp and frames the side of his face. He curiously eyes his half naked boyfriend sitting on his perch at the edge of the bed.

“Hey, uh, firebug....Whatcha got there?” 

“So...I was thinking,” Lio draws, waving the bottle of oil suggestively towards Galo, “maybe a massage would help you feel better?”

By the way Galo’s eyes widen in surprise and a smile spreads across his face, Lio can tell he’s more than receptive to the idea.

“Then come here,” Lio beckons, crooking his finger with an impish grin spread across his face, “Let me take care of you.”

Galo looks like he just won the lottery with the way he lights up and says, “Yes sir!”. He doesn’t hesitate to drop the wet towel from around his waist to expose his naked glory to Lio and the entire room. Lio can’t help but give him a quick once over before moving out of the way and letting Galo amble onto their bed and lay himself face down on the towel. He’s been in the bedroom for less than two minutes and already he’s face down, ass up, and ready for anything, which Lio delightedly thinks might be a new record.

“Is that comfortable enough for you?” Lio asks as he drags his eyes down Galo’s prone form, shamelessly ogling him. 

“Hmmm…” Galo thinks for a minute before grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his face and then giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up afterwards. “All good Firebug. Come at me!”

Lio lets out a little breathy laugh. It was so like Galo to want to give something his all, even if that something was just getting a massage. He was ridiculous. Lio loved him so much.

As gently as he can, he climbs up over Galo’s legs and straddles him, seating himself on Galo ass. “How’s this? Does this hurt your back at all?”

“Feel’s fine. S’not like you weigh much anyway. Yer as cute as a box of kitten and you weigh about as much as one t- Eaghh! That’s cold!” Lio began drizzling the oil down his backside in an attempt to shut him up.

He caps the bottle and puts it aside for later. Using his hands, he slowly works the oil into Galo’s skin, rubbing gently before increasing the pressure bit by bit, using his thumbs to massage and relax his aching muscles. Beneath him, Galo lets out a soft, whimpery moan and, for what might be the first time ever, stops talking, which Lio takes to mean he must be doing something right.

Lio starts up high, working his neck and shoulders first. They seem stiff and he knows Galo complains about them sometimes after a hard day on the job, so Lio pays extra attention to them. He works his thumbs into the junction of his neck, kneading the muscles into relaxing. Galo squirms beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, but doesn’t tell him to stop, so he keeps going.

When he is satisfied with the work he’s done there, Lio moves down further, applying a bit more oil to his hands first, before rubbing down his back more, “How’s that? Good? Feeling okay?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Galo says a little dreamily. Seems like the massage was helping him relax a little, Lio noted. 

“Ok, just let me know if something hurts or doesn’t feel right.” Lio urges as he kneads the heel of his palm just below a well defined shoulder blade.

“Mhmm…” Galo bites back a small moan by pressing his face further into the pillow, “S’far, s’good.”

Lio continues on, repeating the process of applying a bit more oil and massaging the muscles beneath the skin. Galo, for his part, stays unusually quiet, only making little sighs and keening noises to encourage Lio to continue.

Everything seems fine until Lio reaches the small of Galo’s back and notices what feels like a tight lump of muscle just underneath the skin. 

“Hey Galo, how does this feel?” Lio asks before jamming his thumb into the tough spot.

“Gahhh!” Galo roars in pain as he violently jolts back, nearly knocking Lio from his perch, “What the fuck man? That hurts.”

Lio shoves him back down onto the bed. “Guess I found the problem. Bare with me for a minute, alright?”

He applies more pressure to the spot, rolling his thumbs around in an attempt to loosen the knot. Beneath him, Galo hisses through his teeth as he endures the shocks of pain. It takes a few minutes of rubbing and kneading but eventually the knot seems to release. Beneath him he hears Galo’s breathing even out again, which he takes as a good sign.

“How’s it feel now?”

“Sore,” Galo admits, “but definitely better. Not as tight. Thanks babe.”

Lio hums in approval and continues the massage. It’s not often that he gets the chance to have Galo hold still while Lio can just leisurely explore his body at his own pace, getting to be fully in control. His back is as sculpted and muscular as the rest of his figure. The sheen of the oil glistens off of his skin making everything slick and soft to the touch. Lio can’t get enough of it, enjoying the way Galo reacts to his caresses and watching the muscles ripple underneath the skin.

Beneath him Galo is back to making sexy little whimpers into the pillow with fists clenched into the sheets. Lio rakes his blunted nails down the length of his back just to see what Galo does and is rewarded with the larger man groaning out a ‘ _fuck_ , _Lio_ ’ and writhing beneath him. It sends a warm surge straight to his dick which twitches against the confines of his underwear. He realizes now that this has become less of a massage and more of a ‘see what noises Galo makes as he touches him’ game.

So he tests the waters a little more: touching, caressing, groping, lightly scoring claw marks up and down his sides just to make him twist and squirm. From where he sits he can feel Galo gently rock his hips into the mattress, trying to find some much needed friction for the ache in his groin. Lio smirks and leans forward, rubbing himself against the swell of his ass, letting him know exactly where he wants this to lead.

“Mhmm…Fuck,” Galo sounds more eager and alert now as he catches on to what his lover wants, “C’mon Lio, please, _more_ ….” 

“Galoooo,” he draws out teasingly, letting the last syllable roll off his tongue, “is this turning you on?”

“Gee, Lio, I don’t know. I’m happy and relaxed and naked in my bed while my gorgeous boyfriend is naked on top of me and rubbing his boner against my ass. You tell me.”

“Well then, if you’re up for it, would you like a more _thorough_ massage?” Lio reaches over and snatches up the bottle of lube off of the nightstand and waves it in Galo’s face.

“How is that even a question?” Galo looks at him incredulously which Lio can’t help but laugh at. “Your burning soul has lit a fire in me!”

He seems to like that cheesy answer, so Lio starts by peppering kisses, beginning at the back of Galo’s neck and trailing down the length of his spine. He stops right before he reaches his goal just to trace the tip of his tongue against the dimples of Galo’s back (Lio has no idea why these turn him on so much, but he loves them) and delights in the way his boyfriend shivers beneath him. He then moves back further to settle himself behind Galo’s spread legs. Lio grabs two handfuls of Galo’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart, dipping his head down to swirl around the puckered entrance, relishing the strangled cry it earns him in return.

“Tell me what you want Galo.”

“F-fuck...gimme m-more…” Galo groans as he hides his face into the pillow.

Lio doesn’t like that vague answer so he draws his hand back and brings it down with a satisfying ‘ _smack!’_ against the meat of Galo’s ass. “I said, ' _tell me what you want’_.”

“G-Guhh! Lio,” Galo cries out, “touch me. Fuck me, please _sir_.” 

“ _Good boy,_ ” Lio’s lips curl into a smile as he uncaps the lube, “let me give you your reward.”

Lio drizzles a good amount of lube over the length of his fingers and then pours a bit more over his boyfriend’s entrance as well. Gently, he slides the first finger in, watching his greedy hole suck him in to the knuckle as he thrusts it in back and forth. Galo takes the second finger just as easily and gets a little more vocal as Lio starts prodding around inside looking for his sweet spot. Lio knows he’s struck gold when Galo lets out a hoarse cry and his whole body shudders beneath him.

“R-Right there, more.”

“Yeah? Like that?” He rubs harder against his prostate again while his other hand reaches underneath and wraps around Galo’s dick. His hand is still soft and slick from the oil so he gives the base a firm squeeze and encourages him to fuck into his fist. By the time Lio inserts a third finger, Galo’s been reduced to a quivering mess. 

Lio feels dizzy with power at the sight in front of him. Galo looks gorgeous like this, laid raw and panting. Lio can barely wait to take him apart.

“Galo, baby, you wanna come like this?” He whispers sweetly, pumping Galo’s cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. 

Galo has his bottom lip worried between his teeth holding back a low moan, “N-no. Want you to fuck me.”

Lio can only smile at that. He tugs himself free from the constricting confines of his strappy underwear and flings them into the abyss on the other side of the room. “You want me to fuck you into the mattress? Bend you in half and stuff you full of my cock? Is that what you want?”

“Guhh...Y-yes, pleas-...” Galo cuts himself off for a moment as a slow realization dawns on his face, “No, wait. That might actually...kinda hurt?….Uhhh…”

 _Fuck_. _He had a good point._

Suddenly, Lio had another brilliant idea, one that Galo would enjoy just as much, if not more than the last suggestion.

“Alright. New plan. Turn yourself over and I’ll ride your dick until you forget that your back hurts,” Lio muses as he lightly smacks at Galo’s hip.

 _That_ gets his attention. Like Galo would ever pass up the opportunity to have Lio on top of him.

“You wanna? Oh _fuck_. Yeah, I wanna see you bounce on my dick, babe. Hang on, let me-” Galo turns over and his hard, heavy cock slaps up against his stomach. Lio eyes it, mouth almost watering, and he thinks, _yeah, I can work with that_.

“C’mon,” Galo urges, tugging Lio until he’s straddled across his middle. He wastes no time getting his hands on the smaller man, reaching out to stroke over his stomach, pinch at a dusky nipple, brush a palm against Lio’s neglected cock. It’s only when Lio feels a hot length rub up against the cleft of his ass does he remember he needs to apply the brakes and remind Galo who was in charge here. 

“Hey. Hold your horses. Let me prep myself first. You can watch, just have a little patience.” He swats his hands away and reaches over for the bottle of lube.

“Wait, let me do it! I want you to make you feel good too. Besides, I need to calm down. You got me _way_ too worked up during that last part.” 

“ _Fine_.” Lio relents, rolling his eyes and blowing a wayward lock of blonde hair out of his face. Galo helps him move closer until he’s practically mounted on the man’s broad shoulders. His erect dick is just a hair’s breadth away from Galo’s lips and Lio decides he rather likes this vantage point.

He squirts out a generous dollop of lube onto Galo’s waiting fingers before leaning over to support himself against the headboard to allow him better access. When the first two fingers expertly push in past the tight ring of muscle, Lio screws his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. He loves how Galo just seems to know what he wants and how much to give him. His legs are quaking as he feels Galo brush over that sweet spot deep inside of him, hips stuttering forward as he urges for more. 

Just when he thinks it couldn’t get any better, Lio feels a broad stripe from a tongue lick all the way up from the base of his cock to the head. His eyes flutter open and he looks down to see Galo suck the tip into his mouth just as the third finger finally breeches him.

“Guh-Galo! Ah...Yes. Just...m-more. Feels good.” He reaches down to grab a fist full of Galo’s hair and pushes the length in just a little further, pressing it in against the wet, hot silk of his tongue. He pumps in and out a few times, relishing the deep sensation of Galo moaning and swallowing around his cock. 

“Mhmmm...You look s’good like this…” Lio mumbles blearily, his whole body quivering as Galo’s fingers continue to abuse his prostate. He feels so close to cumming and when Galo looks him in the eyes and swallows him down to the root, Lio nearly loses it.

In a moment of weakness, he thinks about letting go, pulling out, and painting white, hot ropes of cum across Galo’s handsome (if not smug) face. Instead, he yanks at the blue hair tangled in his fist and pulls out of his mouth.

“Ow! Hey, I wasn’t done with that!”

“Enough with the prep. I’m ready now.” The fingers slip free from his hole and Lio already misses the sensation of being filled up. But he knows he won’t have to wait long as he grabs for the bottle of lube again and preps for the main event.

He moves himself into position again, kneeling at Galo’s cock, which was now flushed a deep red and leaking precum from all of the neglect. Lio gives Galo a wicked smirk before tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, leaning down, and licking the mess away with a flick of his tongue.

“Mmm, yum,” he teases with a lick of his lips. 

“FFFu- Lio!” Galo’s face is as red as a tomato as he tries to hide it behind his hands, “Stop being so sexy! You’re killing me.”

Lio gives a light chuckle at his reaction, loving how easy it was to rile him up. He squirts more lube into his palm and gives the thick length in front of him a few good pumps with it. Satisfied with the set up, Lio climbs on top and gets himself into position.

“You ready? Also if anything hurts, you tell me and we can stop, okay?”

Galo takes a quick moment to adjust some pillows to help him recline before grabbing Lio by the hips to help steady him. 

Lio grabs the thick length and lines it up, rubbing the blunted head right up against his entrance. He takes a deep breath before sinking down on it, gasping as he feels the bulbous tip push past the tight ring of muscle. Slowly, rocking his hips, he slides a bit further down it, making sweet little keening noises as it pushes in deeper. Immediately he feels full from the intrusion, but he knows that he hasn’t even taken half of it yet. 

He knows he needs patience to do this. Galo dick is what Lio can only describe as “stupid big”, so he takes him slowly, inch by inch, letting gravity and the slick slide of the lube do most of the work for him. When he finally bottoms out, Lio lets out a shaky moan as he rolls his head back, needing a minute to adjust to the uncomfortable stretch. 

Below him, Galo’s mouth is gaped open in awe and his hands grip at Lio’s thighs a little tighter. He’s staring at Lio like he’s just performed the world’s greatest magic trick, which was apparently making his dick disappear.

“Fuck, L-Lio, you look so sexy right now,” Galo rambles at him breathlessly as he traces his hands over the divots of his ribs, “I-I mean you’re always sexy, but- _Ohhh god_ …”

Lio groans before lifting himself up and slamming his hips back down, effectively getting Galo to stop talking. He starts slow, trying a few experimental thrusts, before finding his rhythm and soon the only noises filling the room are their shaky moans, the creaking mattress, and the wet slap of skin on skin. 

Already the headboard is slamming rhythmically against the wall and Lio knows their neighbors must hate them. But right now, he couldn’t give less of shit. Not when he feels so full, so powerful, so _complete_ with the way they were joined together. He feels like he’s made of fire again; all searing heat and beautiful chaos, and from the revenant look on Galo’s face, just for a moment, Lio believes the Promare have returned to him. 

Lio doesn’t think he will last long like this. He’s already so worked up from earlier and Galo is so deep inside of him, constantly rubbing up against his prostate. His cock is so hard it almost hurts and he’s already leaking rivulets of pre-cum down onto the hard planes of Galo’s stomach. The hands at his waist are holding on for dear life as he bounces himself up and down the length of his dick. 

“Ahnn...L-Lio..Lio, oh…jus...oh god…” Galo’s babbling and panting like he just ran a marathon. “W-wait, just slow down a bit. I-I dun wanna cum yet.”

“You what!? Galo, I’m so _close_. What the hell?” Lio is practically glaring daggers at him, but slows to a stop anyway with Galo still fully buried inside him.

Galo is unabashedly strong, so it only takes a little bit of pull before Lio is dragged down until he is lying chest to chest on top of him. Two arms come up and wrap around him to hold him close along with a nose that buries itself in his hair. Lio goes quiet for a second, fearing the worst, before gently asking, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Huh? I’m fine….I just didn’t get to kiss you is all…” Galo smiles sheepishly at him. 

“Well then kiss me you big idiot! Yeesh.” So Galo does, holding Lio tight in his arms so there’s not a breadth of space between the two as their lips meet. It’s soft and tender and Lio is ashamed to admit how weak he is for these gentle, intimate moments. When Galo seems to have had his fill, he pulls away and brushes some of the messy bangs away from Lio’s temple before planting one last kiss there.

“I love you, Lio,” he murmurs reverently against his skin. 

“I-I love you too, Galo.” Lio mewls out as he feels Galo’s large dick twitch inside of him. “Now, please, hurry up!”

“Sure, but now I’m gonna take care of you, since you’ve been taking such good care of me. Wanna cum together with you,” Galo reaches down and grabs two handfuls of Lio’s buttcheeks, spreading them lewdly. His fingers trace over the swollen entrance where the two were currently joined, marveling at how wide Lio was stretched to accommodate all of his girth. “Holy shit, why is that so hot…”

“Galo! _C’mon_ ,” he whined desperately as he rocks his hips trying to get some relief. 

“Alright, alright. Who’s impatient now?” Lio feels two large hands come up and grip his hips hard enough to bruise. He barely has a chance to breathe before Galo is pulling him up before slamming him back down on his dick, forcing a lewd moan out from between his lips.

Immediately, he sets an unforgiving pace using his brute strength to fuck into Lio’s lithe body over and over again. Lio can hear himself screaming out broken versions of his lover’s name with each rough thrust and it feels like Galo is trying his absolute best to rearrange his insides. 

“F-fuck! Gal-Galo! Galo! Harr..der. More! Oh god…” Lio can’t help but babble nonsense by this point. His dick is rubbing against the toned expanse of Galo’s stomach and his whole body is shaking with electric shocks. 

“Hahhhn...Fuck. Lio, you’re so tight. You feel amazing around me.” The hands around his waist are squeezing him so tight that Lio swears Galo’s fingers meet in the middle. “I’m c-close. Can I cum inside you?”

“Ohhh, yeah, w-want you to cum in-inside.” Lio’s so delirious he thinks he might be drooling on Galo’s chest. His brain was basically goo by that point. He would have agreed to file Galo’s taxes if it meant he got to orgasm. “S’close. I just need…” 

Lio tilts his head to the side, baring his neck for Galo. He takes the hint and bites down on the exposed spot and Lio comes undone with a silent scream, emptying himself with a few wet splurts across Galo’s stomach and chest. His whole body clenches down and drags Galo over the edge with him after a few more thrusts, impaling him balls deep and spilling load after load deep inside his guts.

They stay like that for a few moments, just holding each other as they catch their breath together. Eventually, between the oversensitivity and the caked, drying semen, Galo pulls out so Lio can roll off of him with a faint whine.

Galo rolls over too so they can lay side by side looking at each other. He’s flushed pink and panting but there’s a big, goofy smile drawn across his face. “Wow, Lio! That was amazing. Can this like, be a thing every time I fuck my back up? Because between the sex and the massage, I think I wouldn’t mind having a few minor accidents at work-”

Lio cut him off with a hand over his mouth, “Galo Thymos, I swear to god, you will do _no_ such thing.”

Galo laughs at that and pulls his hand away, opting to thread their fingers together as they lay there on the bed. “I’m just kidding. But seriously, you’re the best. And I love you so much.”

Galo’s love is infectious and Lio can’t help but smile back at that. He’s such a dork sometimes. “Love you too.” 

“Ugh, we can’t stay like this,” Lio feels heavy and boneless at the same time and can’t help but shudder at the feeling of Galo’s cum starting to leak out from his abused hole. “Drag me to the shower. We both need one.”

“But I just showered like an hour ago!” Galo whines back.

“I’ve got cum in my ass and you smell like we fucked in an Olive Garden.”

“Like the restaurant or an actual….”

“BATHROOM. NOW.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Galo’s back was twice as fucked up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful darling swirlybutt-mcmangocunt for being a wonderful beta and an even better friend. Please go read some of her fics here on ao3 they're incredibly hot.  
> Please feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr or Twitter @succubitchxoxo. I'm shy and don't post a lot but I'm always happy to chat with people.  
> So if you enjoyed this, I would really appreciate any kudos or comments you want to share with me. Thank you again!


End file.
